Lyra, Lyra, You Little Liar
by ofherowndesires
Summary: When Hermione Granger is sent back in time to alter the life of Bellatrix Black, she knew little of what would face her. Under the name of Lyra Beaufort, an exchange student, her mission was clear and simple.. but when it came Bellatrix Lestrange it all became a different story.
1. There Is Always A Meaning

**There Is Always A Meaning**

_'Please try to understand... there is always a meaning towards the things I do... Bellatrix... My Bella...'_

"Liar! I was never yours!" The growl that erupted from Bellatrix in that moment was full of nothing but blinding rage that had twisted itself into darkness and hatred. Throwing herself from the chair by the dancing flames of the fire the Pureblood witch took refuge by leaning against one of the glass cabinets filled with trinkets that spun on the spot or made soft humming noises when someone got near to them, silly little objects of nothing note worthy that Dumbledore crammed into his office space. They hadn't been moved for a long time, Bellatrix remembered some of them so clearly from previous trips to the headmasters desk after being sent there by teachers or prefects above herself during her own Hogwarts years all that time ago.

Bellatrix remembered it all. The hauntings of her past would never leave, it merely festered and boiled within her stomach till nothing by acid pounded through her veins.

Bellatrix remembered as she closed her eyes, breathed a sigh of deepest frustration, and let the back of her head fall tap repeatedly against the glass.

_"Are you not always fed up of pretending to be perfect all the time? Isn't there ever the urge to you know.. let loose?"_

_"Let loose? How vulgar! I don't pretend to be anything that I'm not Beaufort and it's about time you got that in your head. Maybe you're the one that needs to let loose, are you not bored of following me around like a little lost puppy with every waking hour?"_

_The memory was crystal clear, like the sun hitting the purest water on that autumn day as two female students sat a metre apart from one another on the very tip of the boat house wall, the lakes ripples splashing gently just underneath their feet. Everything was crisp, the wind still warm as it ruffled Bellatrix's black locks around her cloaked shoulders. She welcomed the change in the weather for it seemed to change her whole demeanour, something Hermione took great advantage of. _

_"I do not follow you anywhere! How could - that's not -" Bellatrix smirked that wickedly seductive smirk as she looked over to Lyra with a flash in her dark eyes. "I don't! Perhaps being so perfect all the time has made you gone loopy." _

_"I already am, isn't that what everyone says after all? Bellatrix Black has gone insane, she's loopy and ruthless! No one could ever stop her and no on ever will! Maybe they are right... who knows what may happen to me, but I'm ready to find out." _

_Lyra saw through it all of course, even when Bellatrix threw her head back and laughed that wicked little laugh, she understood where all the hurt came from. _

And as the wind still coursed though black hair, as the silence fell back down to nothing but the rippling of the waters edge and the gentle beat of birds wings flying above them Bellatrix still remembered how Lyra silently leant forward and gripped onto the cold fingertips of the witch next to her. They said nothing for there was nothing left to say. Instead they sat and watched the sun fade away.

A second exhale, an exhausted breath, left Bellatrix Lestrange's chest as she tilted her head up towards Dumbledore's ceiling and watched how the sunlight beat down through the tower as it glistened and danced around the stone pillars above. Every time there was sunlight there was also Lyra Beaufort and that stupidly big grin that had once held a place within young Bella's heart. There was always sunlight when their voices could be heard above everyone elses, even as the sun faded away beneath the clouds and left eery glittering shadows along the corridors of Hogwarts. Bellatrix's veins pumped within her wrists as both hands tightened against the skirts of her deepest black dress. Such corridors! Corridors of hate, passion and divided rights. And Lyra was there for she always was. Lyra. Lyra _fucking_ Beaufort!

_"Do you not see what he has done to you again Bella?! How can you of all people keep allowing this to happen?"_

_The corridors echoed with the crashing sounds of rushed footsteps as Lyra all but chased Bellatrix down the stone pathway. Her hands could never quite reach for the dark witch, they never got close enough for Beaufort's attempt to sooth and comfort as she watched the Slytherin Prefect hold her white school shirt together, the buttons ripped without care or thought._

Back in the real world things had not much changed when it came to matters of _him_, but Bellatrix threw herself into her duties demanded by her Master, The Dark Lord, for it allowed her to stay away from Lestrange Manor and the boy she was once almost proud to call husband. Now she paced the office back and forth, her fingertips drumming against upper thighs as Lyra's voice echoed all around.

_"Honest to Merlin Bella -"_

_"That is not my name! You can keep it out of your mouth till I say otherwise Beaufort, for this has nothing to do with you at all."_

_"It has everything to do with me when I see a girl being taken advantage of, this isn't right at all Bella -"_

_" - Trix! Bellatrix you incompetent little fo-"_

_"Will you stop acting like this is the completely normal when it isn't at all, don't you see what power he thinks he has over you? This person I'm next to right now isn't the Bellatrix I know, she wouldn't let a stupid little boy run his hands all over her like she was nothing but a hunk of meat! Please Bellatrix, please! Just listen to me - would you, oh please Bella, just stop and listen to me! STOP!"_

Bellatrix came to a sudden holt in the middle of Dumbledore's office, the dying murmurs of Lyra's pleading voice rippled through her mind. No longer did her fingers drum against her soft skirts and it seemed like the witch had stopped breathing all together as she held on tightly to the air trapped within screaming lungs. Slowly she turned her head over her shoulder to find the tiny teenage figure of Lyra Beaufort standing before her, a ghost of her childhood past, with tears bubbling along lower lashes. A cruel trick of her own twisted mind.

"You're not real.. you're not there.. you never were.." Bellatrix whispered, her lips moving at a million miles an hour as the ghostly memory of Lyra still took her place only a few steps away from the witch that stood in the middle office. "You don't get to tell me right from wrong when all you did was lie!"

_"Bellatrix.. please, I beg you to listen to me, to understand that this game that the two of you play with one another is not right at all. I know that he is to become your future husband ,though I do not agree with it at all, but that doesn't mean that you can just.." _

_With locked eyes and quiet footsteps Lyra started to close the empty void between them. Her hand outstretched as Bellatrix kept her own clutched to the broken seams of her school shirt. _

"You played the game, not him or me, but you! You are not there anymore! You left, so go now and leave me like you did back then.. you are nothing but a thief and a liar."

As hands touched Bellatrix shivered and set free the air seized in her lungs. The warmth could always be felt if she focused really, really hard and let her soul take flight for just the purest little moment. Lyra's fingers were wrapped around her own, trailing along the backs of her hands, fingertips gliding over the skin like they had fallen into a dance, a waltz.

_"Rodolphus does not deserve you. No one does. You're too much for this world Bellatrix, and there is no man out there that should ever get the thoughts of trying to tame you into his silly little head because you're... you're perfect." _

_Eyes locked. Everything became intense. _

Bellatrix could hear the ripples of the water against the boat house walls once more.

_"Rodolphus is a fool and does not know what is to become of him once you both become -" A deep, uncomfortable swallow of realisation was forced down Lyra's throat, her fingertips digging themselves ever so slightly to Bellatrix's hands as reality started to hit. Her mission was to gather information after all, not to try change the future of Bellatrix Black's lifestyle all together! Could she do such a thing even if she wanted to? Would time itself been torn apart by her own selfishness? _

The ripples went splash, splash, splash..

_"When you become husband and wife - but oh Bellatrix, that doesn't ever give him the right to do this to you.. you are more than that. I can't bare the thought of what could happen to you when you leave this castle and move into Lestrange Manor! He could do such vile things and no one would ever know.. I - oh god - Bellatrix he could really hurt you and what if.. no, you would ever allow that to - but what if he did! I'll kill him myself! If he ever, ever dared to touch you and force you into it I swear of Merlin's grave Bella-"_

_Lyra was not allowed to finish her panicked speech that she had clearly been rehearsing over and over again in that clever little mind. For as her words became more rushed and the dawning fear turned her bright eyes into cloudy darkness, she would find herself push back against the nearest wall of the old stone corridors they had both called their home to be gifted with a blood red mouth pushed firmly against her own, the words of horror stolen from between rose bud lips as Bellatrix soothed her daunting ache with forceful kisses and gentle sighs, whilst entwined fingertips became trapped between two warm bodies. Neither one of them dared to stop for air as wet lips locked and danced as the suns final warmth ran down Bellatrix's back. _

In the office there was no gentle sighs, no waltz of fingertips or the exciting thoughts of what could happen next. Only the fire crackled and the paintings snored their way through one of Bellatrix's complete meltdowns of the past. Hands gripped painfully tight at oynx locks, fingernails piercing deep into a skull filled with such torment and destruction. Everything was too much, too raw and too powerful in a way that Bellatrix never seemed to fully understand.. how did this girl have such hold of her? How did Lyra bewitch her so?

_After the sun set and the corridor vanished behind thick darkness the two girls entwined themselves into their own world, one where no one else could touch them. Bellatrix's prefect bedroom echoed with the feminine sounds of moans, whispers and gasps of wonderment. To Hermione the witch towering above her tasted of paradise, a drug that she knew as soon as their lips had first met she would never be able to get enough of. Now the girl was addicted, veins pulsing and lungs screaming for more and more.. eyes rolled, thighs slipped, hands gripped and teeth tore. _

_"Bella... oh, oh, Bellatrix!"_

_"Look at me Lyra."_

_Brown eyes locked with black. _

_"You're mine. All mine. Remember that when someone else dares to touch you, kiss you, taste you like I do. Understand? Mine. All fucking mine."_

_"All yours Bella. I promise. Always. Please..."_

Twisted fingers covered Bellatrix Lestrange's deathly pale face as a scream threatened to erupted from deep within. Under her breath came the chants, a curse on the girl who had promised it all and taken it away just as easily.

"Fuck _you_, dirty little liar! Filthy scum! You lied, you left.. I'll _kill _you!"

Velvety soft fingertips rubbed into those large tired eyes before trailing down past sharp cheek bones and plump lips. Lyra's hands had once touched here, over her bottom lip, thumb pulling it down, before snaking its way along an elegant throat to a perfectly shaped collarbone. This was where Bellatrix's nails snagged on a dark, thick string hanging around her neck, that sat elegantly upon an ample cleavage. Before her stood a well worn mirror upon the wall in Dumbledore's office, sat at a slight angle between two dark oak bookshelves, reflecting back the image of a woman driven wild by years of heaviness upon her regal shoulders... and there was it was, that glistening silver metal head of a raven staring back with hollow eyes.

Thumbing at the cold metal the dark witch tilted her head back and closed both eyes, sighing an almighty sigh, as Lyra once again came crashing through her mind like an unwanted guest. There was nothing Bellatrix could ever do to keep her out. Every door, walls or barrier she built within her mind, body and soul never stopped the young witch, who had once stolen the only raw emotion Bellatrix Black had ever felt from crashing back through. No matter what, Lyra always won.

Bellatrix remembered it all. The most purest memory, the one held closest to her tar filled heart. The witch replayed it over and over again, wishing it to be real just once more. One last taste of what she had.

_"Bellatrix?"_

_"Mhm?"_

_"Are you not cold?"_

_"Wickedly so, darling."_

_"Oh stop it, I'm being serious! You could catch a cold, or some sort of flu. You should've worn your furs."_

_A wicked chuckle caught on an icy cold breeze as two girls walked side by side, feet crunching in thick snow that covered the earth for miles and miles in each direction. _

_"You mean the furs that you threaten to burn each time you see them because they are - oh, what's the word you use?"_

_"Barbaric."_

_"Barbaric! Yes, that's the one. Poor Beaufort, you're such an amusing little thing. I could almost swear to it that you've practically banned me from wearing them."_

_"Well, yes... even if it was another layer on you, it's freezing out here. Perhaps a jumper? Stop laughing Bella, it's not funny!" _

_Yet Lyra could never get enough of every note of laughter that sprung from between those red lips once in a blue moon. Bellatrix was beautiful when she threw her head back slightly, white fangs flashing in the light as her mouth curled upwards, it was one of those things that always made the dark witch seem more human. She wasn't the monster everyone else believed her to be. _

_Together they rounded the corner, stepping carefully over icy puddles and massive piles of snow that had been shovelled carelessly out of people's front gardens or pathways. Lyra was almost invisible under the several layers she wore. A cotton cream jumper was zipped up underneath a thick brown coat and a cream scarf that covered her chin and most of her frozen mouth. A beanie hat and gloves added to the eskimo look that caused Bellatrix to snort with amusement the first time she saw Lyra coming out of the castle to join her in the courtyard. Snow boats and thick soaks kept her feet cosy as white snow fell from the heaven and sat upon the ends of her frizzy hair. _

_Bellatrix on the other hand looked as if she was merely going out for a midday stroll, not battling against the devilish elements of winter. Long black dress, mid-waisted black corset, black boots, black leather gloves, all black everything. The only saving grace was a long black coat that hung off Bellatrix's shoulders for added warmth, but even then the front was unbuttoned and flying back like a deathly cape in the wind. Bellatrix was at home in this weather, deep into her own element of comfort and easiness. Everything was calm. Everything was peaceful and still. She walked like a queen, chin raised and tilted to the harsh weather as if it was beneath her. A little snow could never harm her, even as it settled upon beautiful black locks of hair. _

Bellatrix remembered how they passed several houses before Hogsmeade came to view where groups of Hogwarts students ran around, threw snowballs or came in and out of the several stores that sold anything from sweets, to owl treats, parchment and butter beer. Laughter filled the air and the world around them seemed to stand still. Silently they made their way into Tomes and Scrolls, an old rickety book shops situated in a small alleyway off the beaten track, at the request of Lyra. No matter what time zone Hermione found herself in she still couldn't get enough of books.

_The bell above the door rung loudly as they made their way in, Lyra stomping her boots to rid herself of snow whilst Bellatrix merely waltzed in like she owned the place, dragging the storm in with her. _

_"Pray tell, why in Merlin's name are we in this dump?" _

_The remark didn't go unnoticed by the store owner, a middle aged man who wrinkled his nose and glared at Bellatrix. Lyra whispered an apology to him, grabbing Bellatrix by the wrist and pulling her to the back end of the store. _

_"You always have to cause trouble! We are here because I've heard rumour of some books that are being sold here. They're very rare and - oh! Oh! There they are!"_

_Dropping Bellatrix's wrist the young girl rushed to the window display, snow and ice had frozen itself solid to the iron leaded window. Everything around here looked like a perfect Christmas card. Sat upon a wooden arm was a heavy leather bound purple book with gleaming gold lettering upon the front which read 'The Memoirs Of Merlin' and underneath '1st Edition'. Hermione cradled it to her chest like a newborn child, fearful of ever letting it go. Overhearing her joy the owner came out from behind the desk with a gleeful look upon his face. _

_"It's the only one in the country, Miss. We fought long and hard to get it, I've been saving for months just to get in to this store! Turn to chapter twenty seven, you'll see why." _

_Bored coal eyes watched from the other side of the shop as Lyra's hands hurried to open the cover and race to the chapter the shop keeper suggested. All this excitement, joy and eagerness just from a book? Bellatrix had never seen someone handle pages before, like they were golden leaves that threatened to break as soon as one touched them. _

_"The Readings Of Morgana Le Fey! But I thought that they were all destroyed when Merlin became King Arthurs most loyal comrade - this is - surely not!"_

_"Now you can see why I saved up so much of my own money, Miss! I had a flick through of the chapter myself, it blew me away. And for just ten Galleons it can be all yours!" _

_All the excitement vanished in the blink of an eye and the room became empty. Bellatrix remembered it all. She too felt empty as disappointment spread across Lyra's face and the rosiness left her cheeks. How did it affect her so? Why did she feel rotten to the core, like a piece of herself had suddenly died. _

_"Ten Galleons? That's too much.. I don't have..."_

_"Ah. Well, I'll just take the book back then. Sorry Miss, but I need to make a profit. Perhaps next time?" _

_No longer could she hold back, it erupted from deep within and before she could stop herself her pale hand reached forward and plucked the book from the greedy hands of the shop owner. Bellatrix couldn't stand to see the hurt any longer. _

_"I'll buy the book. No you keep quiet Beaufort and go brush the snow out of your hair, you look a state." Say anything to make yourself still look like the bad girl, the wicked witch that never held any emotional attachments to anything or anyone. Tease the Beaufort girl, remind her she is nothing and this is merely just a book. Never open yourself to her, at least not fully. "I have money, remember? I could buy this whole village, not that I would because it's a vile little hole in the ground and it smells like shit." _

_Ten Galleons fell into the shop owners open hands and in return Bellatrix was given a woven bag with the heavy book inside it. She dangled it in front of Lyra like a toy, the hand swinging from two fingers as greedy hands slowly reached up to taken the beloved package. _

_"Bellatrix, thank you so much.. If I can ever repay you? This is too much." _

_Lyra was merely waved off and Bellatrix went back to looking bored, complaining that the shop smelt damp and it was not going to do her lungs any good. They left in a hurry, leaving behind the warmth to be hit in the face with the falling snow and eery winds. Lyra never one looked up from the bag clutched to her chest as the both of them crunched back along the hidden alleyways and along the shop fronts in the main square of the town. Bellatrix would not accept her gratitude nor the chance to be prepaid, god knows why she got the bloody book in the first place, but if it kept Lyra content then that was all that mattered, right?_

_Just beyond the HogsHead pub there was an old wooden shack that looked as it was about to topple over at any given moment. The shutters banged against the outside walls with each gust of wind that blew by causing the aged wood to groan and rattle. The windows were covered in condensation and left little to the imagination when peering in, alas it didn't stop Bellatrix from pushing the front door wide open and letting herself in whilst Lyra kept close at all times. Their eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness for there was only one tiny fireplace crackling away near a black painted counter that was tilted at an angle where a little grey old lady sat reading the mornings newspaper, her sunken eyes never once looked up. The air was choking and thick with the smell of herbs and incense, Hermione almost had to place her scarf over her nose as it started to burn. Ornate wooden tables were placed at random around the small room, the paint peeling from their legs as they held up trinkets, jewellery, worn moving photographs of some unknown person or family, rusty mirrors and wooden keepsake boxes that had were hand carved and well used. _

As Bellatrix once again toyed with the cold metal against her chest she saw her reflection once more, but this time she was seventeen years old again and her eyes had only just fallen upon the ravens skull that was hanging on a little thumb tack stuck into the old wooden walls where several misshaped earrings also hung. So cold, so lifeless. As Lyra approached the dark witch moved away, pretending as if she had never seen the necklace in the first place. Naturally she went back to complaining.

_"Let's go Lyra, I'm surprised the old bat hasn't choked to death on the smoke in this place! Besides I'm getting hungry and I refuse to eat that garbage they sell in that tavern down the road, it's common people food. I'm going back to the castle, at least the elves there are trained enough to produce something edible."_

_"Coming! Just one second, I left my book on the back table in there." _

_It was on their way back to the castle, the silence thick between them, did Lyra open her palm to show Bellatrix the raven skull upon the string. A little white lie about leaving her book behind allowed the bushy haired witch to slip back inside the shack and purchase the necklace - who was Bellatrix kidding anyway, anyone could see the wanting look on her pale face when she found the necklace. Perhaps coming off her high horse once in awhile would fix at least some of that attitude! _

_She didn't say thank you for she didn't know how to. Instead her mouth opened and closed a few times before Lyra smiled and placed the necklace into her companions hand. Bellatrix didn't need to say thank you because Hermione could see the gratitude in those confused dark eyes she had grown to love so much. The silence followed them all the way back to the castle, but the air had grown thick in a way that made the both of them shiver. Here and there their hands would brush together as the walked, shoulders bumping as the both of them tried to avoid icy puddles or thick snow that littered the path. Lyra's cheeks grew hotter and hotter whilst Bellatrix's only seemed to grow colder. It was too much for the Gryffindor girl to bare. _

_There it was, the castle, then the stone corridors, twisting staircases, a painting and a hidden door. Bellatrix's room._


	2. Fists And Fangs

Splash, splash, splash..

_The sounds of Lyra washing her flushed face in Bellatrix's bathroom was too much for the pureblood witch. The walk home filled her with something she couldn't quiet understand, yet it came coated with sticky desire. Till now it had only been Lyra's sounds of pleasure to fill the prefect's four bedrooms walls, her naked body writhing around underneath Bella's clothed one. Never once did she permit herself to be touched the same way and if Lyra tried her hands were quickly smacked away or pinned down to the bed. Bellatrix was too proud to ever let someone touch her in a way that could lead to a million and one other thoughts and feelings. When it came to sharing a bed with Rodolphus it was meaningless, a mere battle for power and dominance that was over within several minutes, but with Lyra it was different. Bellatrix felt and it scared her. _

_When Lyra returned to the room, the large windows displaying the sudden snow storm that had struck Hogwarts grounds in mere minutes she would also find Bellatrix's face, deep dark eyes, staring back at her in the large mirror that hung above the fireplace, fingers toying with something around her neck. The pureblood witch was completely naked from head to toe, her back to Lyra whose mouth had dropped open as words became dry in her throat. Black curls tumbled down her elegant spine to frame those perfect curves and peach shaped backside. Bella remained emotionless as she turned to show two pert breasts hidden by even more of her hair, a flat toned belly and the start of long legs that were hidden by the back of the chair she stood behind. Between her breasts was the raven skull, glistening in the light as her fingertips twisted it from one side to the other. It was then the smirk trickled across blood heavy lips. _

_"Well? How does it look?"_

_"I-I-I... uh, it's... oh -" _

Standing in Dumbledore's office Bellatrix Lestrange chanted under her breath a curse, a word, a name, that would haunt her forever. "Lyra, Lyra, Lyra... please."

_Within seconds the teenaged witch had cleared the room and grabbed at Lyra, their mouths clashed instantly. Bellatrix had been holding back long enough and little Lyra knew it, she could feel the desire and urge bubbling away in that beautiful body each time pale fingertips buried themselves between two shaking thighs. This time it was Lyra who didn't hold back as she was forced back towards the bed where she sat upon silk sheets like a throne and pulled Bellatrix onto her lap. Never once did their lips pull apart, not to breath or to talk, and Lyra couldn't seem to get enough of all of it, of Bellatrix. Hands didn't know where to touch, there was so much beautiful skin to explore, to caress and kiss, if only Bella would stop kissing her! Two hands met two soft breasts, two hard nipples and a thumping heart beneath a ribcage. The sounds Bellatrix made made the room spin, they were heavenly and breathtaking and Lyra needed more and more and more! _

_"Lyra!"_

Bellatrix Lestrange let her tired eyes close as the room spun around her. Dumbledore's little office was becoming a prison, holding her mind and memories captive, using them against her will. She was too tired to play this game with herself any longer and the darkness of Lestrange Manor started to pull at the back of her neck, calling her back to a place where thoughts and feelings had to be buried six feet under and never given the chance to see day light again.

As she lowered her tired body into a plush armchair by the fire, shoulders aching and hands shaking, the last few scenes of that fateful memory flashed suddenly before everything started to become empty once more. Hands touching, linking, feeling and a trembling body that begged to be taken in a way that would release all that tension it had been storing for months. Lyra's fingers pressed between pale thighs and drove forward, fucking and taking away the last bit of sanity Bellatrix had left in her. As the dark witch cried out, her hips moving with each brutal thrust, Lyra's free lips latched onto a hard nipple and bit down on the bundle of nerves. That night the room was filled with only Bellatrix's screams and moans, her body naked against Lyra's clothes that smelt of roses and parchment. That night Bellatrix let herself be wanted, she let herself feel, she let herself trust.

As the two girls flopped down side by side on top of silk bedsheets the memories faded and left their keeper feeling sick with emptiness.

_From that moment on the two young witches became bonded in a way that neither of them could explain, but there was no doubt that a partnership had been forged on the basis of trust; well, that's what Bellatrix had believed. Everyone at Hogwarts could see it, there was something going on and whatever it came to be was not to be meddled with. Lyra's fame had erupted over night, she wasn't just that odd girl from a different school that had her nose stuck in a book all day long, no, instead she became respected, people started to become envious for they could not seem to understand how one could become so close to Bellatrix Black in a matter of mere months - wasn't this the feared Slytherin Prefect of Hogwarts, the girl that no one dared to toy with? Now students moved out of Lyra's way when she walked between classrooms and corridors, curious eyes stealing glances at the mysterious yet beautiful young witch. _

_Bellatrix found herself in the company of Lyra nearly every night since their visit to Hogsmeade and she bathed in the comfort it gave her. Three weeks passed in a haze and Bella remembered it all.. there was laughter, mostly from Lyra who would sit herself back against one of the bedposts in Bellatrix's room, parchment spread across her lap in an attempt to do her homework whilst Black became a constant distraction through the insistent, and painfully hard to ignore, flirting, teasing and swaying of those gorgeous hips Hermione craved more than anything, throwing her arms about in a passion debate about elves, the structures of Wizarding families and politics or even the sight of the dark haired beauty leaning against the tiny stone balcony outside of her windows with a cigarette in one hand and smoke trickling out from the corner of red rose lips. _

_Then there was the sex. Both girls had thrown themselves into the throes of pleasure they gave to one another. No longer did Bellatrix hold herself back when it came to the Beaufort girl, she craved Lyra's touch more than anything else in the world built around them. Rodolphus had not visited his future wife's bedchambers in weeks, he was banished from mind at every given chance. Both girls had managed to maintain guilt free sex since their first encounter with one another, neither one cared anymore, for Bellatrix had gifted them with darkness they lapped at with greed. Each day came with a new bruise, bite mark or deep scratch. It became a game they played, yet it was only ever Bellatrix that seemed to win. Soon enough everyone understand who Lyra Beaufort truly belonged to. _

_As for Bellatrix the closeness awoke a longing inside when it came to the taste of Lyra's flower petal lips. Bellatrix Black didn't kiss, that was a well known fact, a kiss meant something that wasn't there and who was she, one of the most well bred and respected pureblood of her age, to lower herself down to that of a measly kiss! But she did when Lyra was around and Merlin there was never getting enough of that ripe, wet mouth. Whether it be down a dark corridor, a passing broom cupboard, under the bedsheets, watching Lyra study or suddenly throwing herself at the girl when laughter was bursting from her lungs like a soothing song... Bella couldn't get enough._

A sharp pop of burning wood caused Bellatrix Lestrange to jump free of the thickening memories that ravished her mind in the most painful ways. For every time she seemed to rise there had to be someone wicked enough to throw her back down into a relation the pureblood witch didn't wish to be part of anymore. To this day he still lingered behind her, an all consuming shadow that took what it wanted, leeching life and soul from those who dared to rise towards the light.

The gold wedding band was cold against pale skin and no longer did it shine like once before. The metal became dull with age, remind Bellatrix Lestrange of the husband still connected to her in a magical bond of wedding morals and pureblood bindings.

Rodolphus Lestrange had been promised husband as soon as Bellatrix turned the age of sixteen, their wedding would take place as soon as the eldest Black daughter turned nineteen. The sooner it was done the better, at least that's what her mother insisted on telling the Black offspring at every given moment.

When Black was taken over by Lestrange there was a sudden shift in the world. Rodolphus had waited, toyed and played with sickening ideas to take his wife to the pits of Hell where she rightfully belonged. He knew, of course, what was happening between his soon-to-be wife and the girl who had taken over Bellatrix's life. Wasn't it he who used to grace her bed? Wasn't it he, Rodolphus Lestrange, who would rise them both to power and riches! During those last few months at Hogwarts he could feel the grip upon Bellatrix slacking, the tension breaking and giving away. Arguments became laced with poison and fists of blinding fury, the sex was sickening, violent and possessive when Lestrange had the chance to slip into the Prefect's bedchambers. He took her without warning, not caring if the girl enjoyed it or not, who was he too care? It was a power trip, nothing more and nothing less, for he had to show everyone that it was he who remained in charge, it was he who left his fiancee torn and beaten upon silk sheets as he pulled on his trousers whilst she lay motionless besides him, head turned in the other direction.

Of course Bellatrix fought back with magic rather than fists, but Rodolphus was always stronger when it came to the bruises littered across her young body, the thumb prints burned into her neck and the bloodied bottom lip that stung far worse than the young witch cared to admit. But Rodolphus never left without his own pure blood dripping from flesh. He was to marry a tom cat, one with fangs and teeth that would cut and slice whenever his hands came creeping near. For now it kept him quiet but when that god forsaken ring was shoved upon her finger the challenge for dominance became a new world war.

Lestrange Manor was miles away from anything else, a country estate that was unkept and left running wild since Rodolphus' parents had passed and his brother moved on. The grounds were always thick with fog and mists that rolled in from the east, thick thrones and dying hedges covered the gardens that had no doubt once been beautiful and full of life.. now everything was left to rot into nothingness. Inside was just as dire, the candles being the only source of light as the thick, dusty curtains were always kept shut, it was a surprise one managed to breathe. The walls, floors, corridors and furniture had been carved out of the same dark oak wood always creaked and groaned, giving the Manor an eery sound of death, the life leaving it in withering moans of pain.

Here the light didn't exist. There was no warmth. No life. No Lyra.

By the time both Lestrange's hit their early twenties they had both become addicted to the hatred between them, and of course the alcohol it came with. Each night they would boast of their closeness to the Dark Lord, though neither one was truly close at all, as they duped down expensive whiskeys and threw the emptied glass bottles across the room in an attempt to injure on another. When the bragging stopped it was taken over by slaps, kicks and strangled throats before husband and wife would tear one another apart within their shared bedroom. It would always end the same for many years as Rodolphus stood by the edge of the bed, pulling up his trousers, whilst his wife lay with a torn dress and bloodied skin, head turned away from view as thoughts of Lyra somehow managed to hypnotise her mind.

Years passed and it was Rodolphus who became close to the Dark Lord, his face now appearing on wanted posters for murders of every kind, whilst Bellatrix kept to shadows in an attempt to gather information that may be useful to the cause she had signed herself up for. Black saw less and less of her husband as his power grew and Voldemort called for his instance at every waking hour of the day - at last she was alone, just how she liked it.

Just when the dust finally settled and Rodolphus never came home was the day when Bellatrix had her life turned upside down by the fate of one girl that left behind memories that would never fade, a girl that Bellatrix vowed to destroy.

_"Keep still."_

_"I am!"_

_"No, you're shifting around like a child.. just give me a few more minutes. Please?" _

_"Fine." A sigh filled a small stone bathroom. "Just be quicker."_

_Water dripped, dripped, dripped... _

_A cloth ran down a naked spine, warm beads of water rushing down reddened flesh that shivered and rippled in discomfort. Sitting on the side of a sunken bathtub Bellatrix leant forward as a hand gently pushed against an exposed shoulder before running the length of a bare arm. The water fell down into the empty tub below, the sounds of every droplet echoing through the silence and the small huffs of frustration that came from Lyra as she knelt down on the cold floor besides the half naked pureblood witch, a bowl of warm water to her right and a damp cloth gripped tightly within her free hand. This was suddenly becoming a frequent event between the two of them and it wasn't one Lyra wished to be part of for much longer. _

_As her hand slipped off the edge of Bellatrix's arm as it lifted back up towards the thick bundles of black curls that covered the girl's bare back. With tender ease the curls were swept away, over one shoulder, as a saddened sigh tumbled from Lyra's mouth, bruises and red raw welts exposing themselves to the light. Once more Rodolphus Lestrange had left his mark, his message to Lyra, behind in a way that told her 'back off, Bellatrix is mine'. _

_"You know it would be quicker if you just healed them with your wand, Beaufort." Bellatrix snapped, her eyes rolling as the pressure of the cloth was rubbed along one of the more ugly cuts into her perfectly pale skin. "We are going to be here all day, stop faffing!"_

_"I'll finish it up with magic," The cloth was dipped into the bowl as it started to become a light shade of red, Bella's pure blood staining the soft material. With her head tilted, bottom lip trapped between her teeth, Lyra leant forward and dabbed at a thread of silk bedding trapped into one of the wounds. They were ugly and looked extremely uncomfortable, Rodolphus' hands and nails must've been filthy when they ripped apart his future wife. Pride still filled Lyra to the core though as her companion sat without making any fuss of the sharp pains that were spasming up her back each time they were touched, Bellatrix was a tough girl. "Let me just get the rest of the dirt out and then I'll use my wands. I don't want to heal them with magic and trap all the bad stuff inside, you'll end up with an infection and then you'll be spending the rest of your days in the hospital ward. I'd have to bring you all your homework and Merlin knows how -"_

_"Fuck me, do you ever shut up?! I'm fine, Beaufort! I don't need hospitals or any sort of special attention, I'm perfectly sound."_

_Lyra hissed, carelessly throwing the red stained cloth into the bowl. "Yes, looks like it to me -"_

_"Don't start."_

_"Me?! Have you seen what is riddled against your back right now? Have you seen what he's done to you once again because you finally have friend and he cannot stand it!"_

_In the blink of an eye Bellatrix had whipped her head around, gleaming black eyes locking onto the passionate fear that raced through Lyra's own brown orbs, as she lifted herself up from the ground and stood in the comfort of her own half nakedness. "Excuse me?" A harsh chuckle came from her cut lips before it formed into a sickening smirk. "I have a what?"_

_"A friend!" Lyra nodded confidently, arms now crossed about her chest. "Well, we've become so close these past few weeks and I see myself as someone you can trust, someone who you can call a faithful frien-"_

_"Fuck."_

_"Huh?"_

_Laughter, cruel and harsh, echoed around the bathroom as Bellatrix Black threw her head back in amusement that must've struck a nerve deep within Lyra's very being. The air grew thick and cold, like someone had sucked all the happiness and light from the room the girls stood so close in. "You're a faithful fuck, Beaufort. Nothing more and nothing less," Bellatrix's voice was filled with that perfect breeding and aristocratic upbringing as each word tore Lyra from limb to limb. No longer was the girl smiling or nodding her head. Her beautiful face dropped and the world around her started to crumble. "What, you thought because you shared my bed a few times you're suddenly close to me? Oh, I thought you were smarter than that. What a shame. No Beaufort.. you were just a distraction. And you always came crawling back for more after the fight and fire was fucked out of you." _

_Every single word was filled with hatred, each little letter spat towards Lyra who stood in the bathroom with tears glistening in those beautiful eyes. Bellatrix meant none of it, but this game between her and Rodolphus was becoming too deep and the threats had now been turned towards Lyra. Rodolphus wanted the girls blood, to destroy the only person that ever held something close to fondest for Bellatrix, the thought alone destroyed the dark witch, but she had to protect the girl in any way she possibly could... even if it meant losing her completely. _

_"Get out."_

_"What? No!" Trembling fingers snatched at Bella's wrists. "You don't mean that, I know you, I know you! This isn't... Bella... no, no I know this is just you trying to be brave and put up your barriers. I understand that you.. that.."_

_"That I what?" _

_Lyra never did finish. There she stood before the black haired beauty that had stolen her heart in fits of trembles and fear. "This can't be it, this isn't the end Bellatrix..."_

_Silence held the ground for several seconds before Bellatrix pulled her wrists free from Lyra's shaking grip, still standing with thick curls covering naked breasts. She was a goddess of beauty and death, one that would kiss you only to kill you. "Then why is it?" This time she whispered before picking up Lyra's book bag by the bathroom sink. It was carelessly thrown into those still trembling hands. "Get out."_

_"Bell-"_

_"OUT!"_

Lyra ran from that bathroom like it had been set on fire as fear flooded her face, little feet stumbling a few times across the marbled floor in a blind panic as Bellatrix's roars sent shockwaves down her spine. Though it was not the fear that Black remembered, it was the crystal droplets of tears trickling out from the corner of Beaufort's eyes as they searched her companions face for any chance of hope that this was merely a joke, Bellatrix was just having her on and in a moment or two they would fall back into bed with one another and forget the wicked events of the evening. For the first time in her life Bellatrix felt empty and alone. The memory of it was maddening.

"What a fool I am! What a stupid little girl I was." The leather of the chair by the fire squeaked underneath Bellatrix Lestrange's weight as she shifted forward, placing both elbows upon her knees to steady the sharp intakes of air she was suddenly taking. All of this because of a child!

Twenty years had passed since that last fateful day. Twenty years and Bellatrix still did not understand how she had allowed herself to become so submerged into someone so simple and below her. Days turned memories sour and faint, perhaps it was too much alcohol and too little self care that took parts of Lyra's memories from mind. The dark with threw herself into her duties for the Dark Lord. She had no children, no family, of her own to distract her from every day life, nor had she ever felt the desire to birth another Lestrange. What if she birthed a son, one that was to become just like his father? Would he too tear his future wife apart out of spite and jealousy? For now social gatherings, large ballrooms full of dancing and champagne kept her busy, along with slowly allowing herself to be reunited with Andromeda after several pleading outburst from Narcissa. They were the famous Black Sister's after all, but not even they could take away that very last memory. The day that Lyra Beaufort vanished from Hogwarts, from Bellatrix, without nothing but a letter and a hidden identity.

_Six days after banishing Lyra from her life Bellatrix had had enough. Rodolphus was bored of his fiancee now that the battle for her affection between himself and Beaufort had disappeared, and in all honestly his wife to be bored the living hell out of him. The spark she once held was gone, nothing but a dying ember, and each blow he inflicted was taken quietly and without a fight. Bellatrix grew tired and the games of dominance she played with those around her seemed suddenly pointless. Life was terribly boring without Lyra's shadow hanging around. _

_Of course there had been the glances across the classrooms in the lessons that both girls shared. Bellatrix's deep eyes only looked when Lyra was nose deep into a book or had her hand high in the air to answer a question. Did she ever look back in return? It was all too much, if Rodolphus wanted the exchange student gone he would just have to fight Bellatrix for it. But that day Beaufort didn't turn up to her lessons, she wasn't spotted in the corridors sailing through the parting sea of students, and no one remembered seeing her at the library. Odd. In a last attempt Bellatrix made her way towards the Great Hall as dinner was served from the kitchens below. As her eyes drifted down the Slytherin table they came to a sudden holt at the spot Lyra sat herself upon... but it was empty._

_Bellatrix frowned, her legs taking her over to her two sisters that had already settled themselves down upon the benches to eat. _

_"Cissy? Have you seen Beaufort?"_

_Silvery blonde hair rustled against emerald green as Narcissa Malfoy looked up to see her eldest sister towering above her, eyes still fixated onto the empty spot along the bench. "No Bella, sorry. I haven't seen her for a while now that I come to think of it. Hey, Andy, have you seen Lyra?"_

_Andromeda Black had already shoved half a chicken leg down her throat, fingers snatching up a napkin as her attention shifted towards her siblings. She was almost Bellatrix's twin, save for the shorter brown hair and fuller cheeks. "Umm, fink'so -"_

_"Andy, you're disgusting!" Bella hissed whilst Narcissa giggled at the vulgar display before them. "Chew your food, you animal."_

_"Saw her," Finally the chicken was gulped down and a sip of pumpkin juice taken. "She was heading towards your bedchambers a few hours ago. I thought you had called for her? Maybe she's there now?"_

_Not needing to be told twice Bellatrix turned on her heels and walked as humanly fast as possible, her shoes clicking against each stone along the corridor floors, anyone that dared to get in her way was shoved aside into the closest wall. No one could stop her, not a student, teacher or Rodolphus Lestrange himself. Each step took her closer and closer, down the flights of stairs to the dungeons, along the winding little corridor, up the twisted staircase behind the status of a witch holding up a head before coming to a halt at the painting that guarded her room from view. _

_"Toujours Pur." Bellatrix whispered before the painting flung open. The witch practically threw herself through the open gap, pushing black curls from her flushed face. The room was silent, eery. She had expected to come in and see Lyra sat upon the bed reading a book, or taking a bath in the large sunken tub that she adored so much, but there was nothing but silence and the odd chirp of a bird as it flew past the windows._

_"Beaufort! Are you here?" _

_Nothing. _

_"Lyra?!"_

_From the tap in the bathroom came the sounds. Drip, drip, drip._

_Footsteps muffled against the thick rugs spread throughout the room as Bellatrix walked around her made bed and towards the large windows. No, Lyra wasn't upon the balcony this time. Perhaps she had come up with some books before going back to the library for more? Bella hurried towards the desk that she would watch Lyra read from as she did her homework, but there was no massive pile of books. In fact the only thing upon the table was a long scrap of parchment that bore the marks of Lyra's own hands. _

_'Dearest Bella,'_

_Slowly Bellatrix lowered herself down onto the desk chair, her fingertips curling underneath the parchment as Lyra's words came to life around her. _

_'There are so many reasons why I wish I could've told you the truth. Perhaps I was too scared, frightened of what you might do to me and those around you.. but I know now that you're not a monster, not the creature of darkness everyone makes you out to be. You're perfect, I wish they could see that. I wish they could see what I see. But I owe you this, I owe you the honest truth and nothing more. You see I'm not the girl you thought me to be, in fact I don't belong in your world or even in this time. I was sent back from my time, twenty five years into your future, to try and pry information from you on the growing development of the man you will one day call The Dark Lord. I failed that mission and therefore have been summoned back. _

_Never once did you truly utter words about the man you shall one day serve and stay loyal too.. I wish I could tell you all about it Bellatrix, but I dare not change the fate of the future. I beg you though to be careful, to think about the dangers that are coming your way and the results of your actions. I cannot lose you again. _

_You have taught me so much over this past year and the little months I have had at your side. Your companionship is like nothing I've ever had before, I've never been this close to another human being or felt the warmth in my heart like I did whenever I saw you. You've stolen something from within me Bella and it shall remain yours till my dying day. I think I've grown to love you... no, I do love you. I love you Bellatrix. You have shown me how wonderful the world is even when it is filled with darkness. You have sheltered and saved me on more than one occasion and I will never be able to thank you enough. _

_I know you pushed me away because of Rodolphus and I know that because of you I can go home in one piece. _

_Please do not marry him, you're so much more than he could ever be. Please don't let him hurt you anymore. Keep fighting. _

_I hope one day that we can find each other and I can explain everything that I cannot fit into this one letter. It's all too hard to explain this to you in person and I cannot bare to see that beautiful face twisted with sadness and fear. _

_Please try to understand... there is always a meaning towards the things I do... Bellatrix... My Bella._

_Now I have to go, I wish I could say goodbye and kiss you one last time... those lips, oh, I know I shall never feel or taste anything else like it in this world or mine. I'm yours Bella, always. _

_Stay true to yourself. _

_I love you,_

_Lyra Hermione Granger._


	3. It Was Me

_Thunder and lightening crashed, the room flashing as the Gods of war arose from the deepest pits of hellfire, their irons fists ripping at the roof of the Prefect bedroom before wicked fingers the size of trees tore apart everything within. Windows smashed, chairs and tables were flung this way and that, the four poster bed became nothing but a scorching pile of rubble. Those four walls that gave protection were to become nothing more than a scene of destruction, of blinding white anger that took over body, mind and soul. There was no stopping them now._

_Blood curdling screams ripped at lungs and throat, burning pale flesh as the world around Bellatrix Black came toppling down at her feet. No one could stop her, why, who would even dare to? Everything was dark, twisted and pulsing. Blood dripped, veins bubbled underneath flesh and fingernails became imbedded with dirt. _

"No, no, no! You lied! You left me!" A volcanic scream tore at her throat, the wounded animal within howling in pain and agony. Eyes flashed and teeth bared, then hands ripped, tore and destroyed. Bellatrix threw herself across the room, grabbing whatever was close and flung it recklessly against walls and paintings. Chairs lost their legs and splintered, tables full of paperwork had been flipped over, parchment was set alit with the anger trembling at her fingertips. The paintings on the wall screamed as they attempted to flee the scene before their terrified faces but Bellatrix's destruction was in full force and nothing could stop her now. Dumbledore's once pristine office came to look like a battlefield. "You left, you bitch, you filthy little fucking liar!"

As the last remaining chair collided with a bookshelf the office door was flung open to show the tips of two wands pointing at Bellatrix as her shaking body whipped itself around, black eyes meeting old and wise, as her own wand was pulled from her hip holder. But she was no match for the headmaster himself who merely flicked his wrist and bound Bellatrix's arms and legs together, the dark witch tumbling to the floor with a huff as the air was knocked from lungs.

"Madame Lestrange, please control yourself in my office. I think you've beaten up the furniture enough for one day. Now, let's all take a breath and calm, shall we? Madame Malfoy, perhaps you would be kind enough to aid your sister up into that remaining armchair just over there? Splendid!"

Two aged hands clapped together as Dumbledore strode into his office space with Narcissa Malfoy close to his heels. Her long slivery blue dress dragged along the stone floor, hair pulled up into an elegant bun, as she made her way towards the dark haired demon trembling on the floor, muttering violent nothings under her breath. Everything about Narcissa screamed elegance and grace, she was the light to her sisters dark and for years it had held her down.. but today that would all end.

"Come Bella, deep breath." Madame Malfoy knelt at her sisters side, hooked her hands underneath black covered arms and pulled the fury filled mess up from the cold floor to sit crosslegged, head hanging low so those thick curls covered Bellatrix's twisted face. Though her feet suddenly became free of their bindings the eldest Black would still feel the tightness of her arms locked behind her; she should've laughed, they had every right to fear her now.

"Why am I here?" The witch growled, never once looking up from the ground she sat upon. "And this is hardly a warm welcome is it Dumbledore? I don't recall binding your guests as part of Hogwarts standards, but anyone can see this whole place has gone to the dogs since you've taken over."

"Bella!"

"Now, now, let's all just calm ourselves," Dumbledore held two hands gently in the air before the two snarling sisters as he glided along the floor to his upturned desk. At his touch the table slowly rose from the ground and set itself back into place, a chair also following suit. Taking the seat, Dumbledore motioned for Narcissa and Bellatrix to also sit themselves down as two more chairs flipped upright in front of the desk. After a minute struggle to get Bellatrix into place the headmaster turned to Narcissa. "Now, we both know that things may go, well, pear shaped, but the both of us should hopefully be enough to restrain your sister if needed."

"Dream on Dumble-fuck."

"_Bellatrix! _Will you just act your age for once in your life?" Narcissa's deep blue eyes turned to her sister, though her head never once turned from Dumbledore. Both of her pale hands clutched tightly to the purse sat upon her crossed legs. The whole world was about to be shaken and still she had to deal with her elder sisters petty games as she sat smirking in her chair like the brat she truly was.

After a moments silence the Hogwarts headmaster leant forward, elbows upon the desk, and let all his attention focus on Bellatrix Lestrange as she wiggled against the bindings around each wrist. "There is a reason your sister asked you to come here today, Bellatrix. The bindings will be taken off of you when we both feel like you're not putting yourself, or anyone else, in danger." He ignored the muttered swear words that were sent his way. Narcissa sat rigid, her eyes set upon the far back wall of the office. Everything was uncomfortable and full of tension as the headmaster shifted forward his own chair and opened up everything Bellatrix was trying to hold back.

"Now, I'm sure you'll remember a fellow student of yours when you used to attend this school."

"I went to school with a lot of fellow students, old man, and I hardly remember a single one. I guess that means that they're not worth even the slightest thought, hm?"

"I was actually talking about one in particular."

"Oh really?" Bellatrix's voice was laced with sarcasm. "Who would that then, old man?"

"Lyra Beaufort."

It was as if someone had thrown ice cold water over Bellatrix as she sat upon that chair in Dumbledore's office, listening to the one name she had tried so hard to forgot. Her whole body jumped, arms and legs locking with tension as the room fell silent and the fire carried on crackling. Narcissa never once looked away from the wall, though gloved hands tightened around a leather purse. Bellatrix's breathing started to become erratic, shoulders heaving with each gulp of air, the anger was building at a rapid pace. Soon enough the dark witch started to see spots as the madness fought to be released, for how dare they say her name!

"How...I..." Bellatrix was panting, her head darting back and forth between her old professor and her little sister. "How do you know that name? Did Narcissa... it was meant to be hidden away, no one is meant to - _how?!_"

"Ah, yes. How, that is the question after all." Dumbledore whispered, tilting his wise head up towards the panicking witch. His wand was never far out of reach. "Now who do you think it was that sent her back in time in the first place?"

As realisation dawned over Bellatrix's pale face the Hogwarts Headmaster arose from his chair and made his way towards both Black sister's before perching himself upon the front of the desk. He owned Bellatrix an explanation after all, he had seen better than anyone else the effect Lyra had left behind, and it was he who had to pick up the pieces. Still Bellatrix panted, both eyes stinging with the remains of violent tears as she fought with inner emotions that she no longer knew how to express. Everything was red and raw and still Dumbledore kept his wand close.

"Lyra," Dumbledore quickly cleared his throat seeing Bellatrix flinch at the name. "Lyra Beaufort was sent back from this time to yours in an attempt to gather information about The Dark Lord, information that we thought you of all people would know about. Lyra was meant to write down her daily events in a diary, one that I would be able to see in this time, but it was always lacking. I knew something was not going to plan. Alas, we had to pull Lyra back to her time."

Never before had Dumbledore seen such a mess of a woman. There was something about Bellatrix Lestrange that always made him think twice about Pureblood society. She was a prime example of a child who had been groomed to become a certain way, her life choices limited and held against her if she ever dare stray from the path set before her. Now here was one of his own past students, one who was extremely bright and full of infinite knowledge, sat trembling in his office over the past decisions she had taken. It was not Bellatrix's fault that part of her had turned into a monster, one that Dumbledore himself had grown to pity.

"When Lyra came back to us she was in such distress that for a week she had to be sedated in the hospital wing and closely monitored. She did not stop talking about you, how you were in danger and that it was highly important that she must return to you. Sadly I could not allow that. Messing with time is not to be taken lightly and I'm afraid Miss Beaufort would've put herself in far too much danger." The headmaster waited for Bellatrix to open her mouth, to spit a vulgar insult at him, to punish him for what he did. But nothingness came from between her lips apart from desperate gasps. He watched as Narcissa let one of her gloved hands fall from the purse and slowly outstretch it, fingertips now gently squeezing her elder sisters trembling left knee. "From the -"

"Whose idea was this?" Bellatrix found her voice, one full of stuttering rage and betrayal. No longer could she bare to here the bullshit that came fluttering from Dumbledore's mouth like an ornate butterfly. All of this for gossip about The Dark Lord? All of this for what? "Who sat down one day and thought 'you know what.. I could really fuck around with Bellatrix Lestrange, that seems like a brilliant idea!'. Who took it upon themselves to fuck me over!?"

"Me. It was my idea Bella."

This time all heads turned to Narcissa Malfoy. No longer was she looking at the far wall, but instead she stared clearly at her sisters stricken face, it was like she had just been slapped. Everything that had happened was all because of her, it was time to own up to that.

"_WHAT?!"_

"Yes, it was me and I'm so sorry. I wish I could explain -"

"How about you fucking try before I rip your throat open!"

"I couldn't let you destroy yourself!" Suddenly Narcissa found her voice as she screamed above her sisters vulgar threats. She couldn't bare this any longer, it had been years of holding back secrets and lies that got them into this situation in the first place. If there had been no Lyra there would be no Bellatrix. Everything had changed for the right reasons, if only her sister could see that. "You had become a vile person, Bellatrix, and it was all because of Lyra that you no longer are."

"What the _fuck_ do you know about -"

"The Dark Lord! If things had gone the way they had done... I saw the future Bellatrix, I saw you, behind bars, serving time for Him. You killed, slaughtered, burned for that cause and I couldn't let you lose yourself to that. We all saw you Bellatrix, we saw the monster that you had become. You were _insane_. I had lost both of my sisters.. but you were the hardest to lose. I know you suffer still, I know what you have gone through, but you are a million times better now than you would've been if you had chosen to follow Him as Rodolphus does. I saw you and you were dead inside." Blonde hair had started to tumble out of that perfect kept bun as Narcissa shifted around in her chair, her body radiating the passion bubbling inside, a passion she held just to keep her sister alive.

"But you listened to her, you listened to Lyra and she's kept you safe all this time, whether you chose to believe that or not. I know you loved her." This time it was Narcissa who was struggling to hold back the tears. Each one dropped down her face like a pearl, glistening in the embers of the fire. "I know what she meant to you, as did Andromeda, and we know that she loved you back. Don't you remember? I was me that found you that day. You destroyed your whole room, set the curtains on fire, smashed the windows... and you were sobbing on the floor in the bathroom. I hadn't seen you cry till that moment and that is when I knew what had happened. You fell in love Bellatrix and I'm sure some part of you still holds Lyra in your heart. You've been so brave."

Silence would've fallen if it were not for the heavy intakes of air Bellatrix struggled to get down her dry throat. They had all played her like some common fool, used her, tricked her into a life that she may not have wanted. They took everything away along with the girl she had once sought comfort in. What if she had chosen the future Narcissa claimed to have seen? Maybe Bellatrix Lestrange would hold rightful place in the world had mother and father had taught her about... would they be turning in their graves knowing that their eldest daughter had failed them? That thought alone sent wild shivers down Bellatrix's spine.

Her pale hands tightened around each armrest of the ornate chair she sat upon, teeth tightened and her harsh breathing started to become erratic. It that moment there was nothing but flashes of darkness, pools of it leaking into pureblood veins before it boiled up to the surface of her skin. Slowly the monster crawled out, claws tearing and fangs snapping. The world started to shake, the walls trembled and the ground broke open to reveal Hell itself.

"Bellatrix-"

_**BANG**_

The chair Bellatrix sat in suddenly collided with the wall at the opposite end of the office as the dark witch threw herself at the old man sat upon his desk, those damned blue eyes twinkling as they turned to look at her. She meant to strike, the snake within her curled up and ready to take down its prey, she meant to thrust her wand deep against Dumbledore's damned neck and make him beg for mercy and forgiveness. Alas the old man was much quicker, his wand word far more skilled than Bellatrix's own, and soon enough the witch found herself struggling against a shield placed between the two of them. Still she flung herself at the barrier and rebounded each time, causing pain to shoot through her arms and hips as the rage to rip apart Hogwarts Headmaster took over the last inch of her soul.

"I'll kill you! Do you hear me, you old twisted fuck! I'm going to rip the flesh from your limbs and force it down your throat!"

In an attempt to save her from her sisters rage Dumbledore had also enclosed Narcissa within the barrier that vibrated each time Bellatrix charged like a wild bull. It was in moments like these that Narcissa felt at a lost on what to do. How was she to feel, to react? Bellatrix's outbursts had always been rather over the top, but as the years past they become violent and explosive in a way that sent fear straight to her little sisters soul. Each time there had been broken furniture, blood, bones and those awful screams that could've woken up the dead from their cold, muddy graves. This wasn't the sister who had once protected her younger siblings with all the fire in her belly.. no, this Bellatrix was a mere shell of what could've been. Lyra was so, so close to changing it all. Teary blue eyes watched as the barrier trembled against the force of Bellatrix's body, each one becoming weaker as the energy seeped away, mixing with the blood that was now trickling down from an aristocratic nose.

"Stop Bella, stop! Is this all really worth it?"

A frustrated scream laced with anger gave Narcissa her answer, but still the dark witch weakened and soon enough, with one last attempt at breaking down the invisible cage around her, Bellatrix stumbled backwards before sinking down onto aching knees. The barrier slowly retreated, silver crawling back up inside the wand latched between Dumbledore's frail fingers, leaving behind a trembling, exhausted mess of black curls and pale skin. Bellatrix's sharp intakes of air filled the room.. everything was raw, everything was falling apart in front of coal dark eyes and there was nothing she could do now to stop it.

"Bella?"

"Where is she?" Bellatrix's voice came as nothing more than a shaken whisper, the energy seeped and stolen from her very core. Dumbledore was still one of the most powerful wizards in the whole world, and as good as Bellatrix was, he was always far superior. Slowly the witch tilted her head up, her eyes only just showing through the mass of black curls that shielded her face from the blinding light coming from the windows above. To Narcissa, her sister looked like a demon, one full of rage and a darkness that could never be tamed.. and it terrified her. A pale hand reached out to comfort and shield the black mess upon the floor, but instead Narcissa Malfoy was met with a hiss and snapping teeth. "I said _where _is she she?"

"Outside the door, Madame Lestrange." This time it was Dumbledore who stood forward, his hand lowered but wand still drawn all the same. Bellatrix was unpredictable and there had already been too much blood loss in the world for his own office to become a murder scene at the hands of one single witch. "She's been waiting for you to arrive for many weeks."

This time a hiss incased itself into a scream as Bellatrix slowly put the pieces together. "Weeks... of course, I forget how powerful time travelling can be. It wouldn't change much in her fucking time. Did she have a nice rest whilst changing the outcome of my own life?" The last word was spat from between Bellatrix's lips as she slowly leant back, knees grinding into the stone floor below. Her wand was a mere few feet in front, lying on the ground like a wounded animal. Not much longer now. Only a few more moments.

"Well then," The witch's tongue breeched through the corner of a blood red mouth before slowly creeping its way along a plump upper lip. Soon. So close. "You might as well let her in then."


	4. Black and Blood

_**Hello all, its ofherowndesires here! I just wanted to pop in and say thank you all so much for the lovely comments and reviews that are being left behind on my story. This is actually a gift for my wife, she doesn't know I'm doing this, so your feedback is important.. I've got to make it just perfect for her!**_

_**I will try to reply to your comments and of course answer any questions you have. I know it is a little all over the place, but I'm carrying on from one of our own little stories we wrote together before we started dating... so if sometimes things don't add up for you it will for her. **_

_**I also saw a comment asking on a previous chapter why was Hermione so excited to see Bellatrix, even after the hurt she was put through. Well, Bellatrix hurt Hermione to protect her and after finding that out it made Hermione fall in love with Bellatrix even more so. It's just how they are, they're so full of fire and fight that in most ways they're alike to one another!**_

**_Anyway, enjoy! x_**

"Dumbledore, I'm not too sure that my sister is stable enough to -"

"Hold your tongue, Cissy! I said let the little brat in.. let me see her." Bellatrix's fingers bounced against her upper thigh, tongue flicking like a snake ready to strike at the first sign of movement. Every nerve in her body had become hyperactive, the need for punishment brewing within. Not long now.

The blue eyes of Lady Malfoy trailed over to Dumbledore, whose wand was still firmly pointed in Bellatrix's direction, where she watched the old headmaster nod slowly. "You may let her in, Mrs Malfoy. It's alright. Go ahead."

Suddenly the sliver haired witch had crossed the room, the handle of the door grasped firmly within her hand and then there was a click and groan of old wood as the office door was pulled open and the silhouette of a young woman filled the void.

Thick curls of brown hair.

_No._

Large doe eyes topped with fluttering eyelashes.

_No!_

The smell of roses, so flowery and sweet that one could almost taste the pureness of it.

_Liar. Liar. Liar. _

The figure of Hermione Granger crossed the final barrier into Dumbledore's office, taking each step with caution as her head tilted towards the elder witch she had loved so deeply in their past childhood lives. There was something about her that caught Bellatrix off guard, as though the girl she had once known as Lyra had morphed into a woman. Everything about her was… _more_. Green replaced red. Serpent became Lioness.

_Traitor. _

The tension bubbled and brewed. It was almost enough to choke one to death if you had let it.

Petal lips parted, soft and pink, but to Bellatrix it was nothing but a watery humming in her ears. Never once did she hear the lies, the excuses and betrayals Lyra - _no, that Mudblood - _spilled from the black pits of her wicked gut. The girl was dirt. Vile. An ugly little creature that had lied to one of the most powerful witches of the century… and oh how the power within longed to be set free, to be able to play with the girl that once broke everything Bellatrix Black held dear.

"I'm so sorry Bellatrix, please understand that it was -"

"Liar. _Lyra!"_

Every single raw fleeting feeling that had come to be in the last thirty years of Bellatrix's life formed into a screaming mass, wild and full of blackening rage. This time Dumbledore was not quick enough to protect his shining student. Screams filled the glowing office, and this time around they did not just come from Bellatrix, her wand twitched violently between nimble, well taught fingers. Dark magic pulsed through pureblooded veins, heart beating so fast it caused pain to spread through her heaving chest. This time no one would stop her. This time it would be Lyra's last. So many years wasted.. and it all, finally, came down to this very moment.

One more spell.

Then there was nothing but green light, blinding. Brilliant. _Beautiful. _

The screams never stopped.

"Bella… Bellatrix? Can you hear me? Bella…"

Everything felt too tight and movement was limited.

"I'm here, shh, don't move around so much. It's alright."

Wait, no, her movement was restricted all together.

"Bella?"

At the sound of her own name the dark witch snapped open her eyes and tried to adjust to the streaming sunlight that poured through several massive stained glass windows dotted the edge of a white washed stone room. Several empty beds ran along both walls, the sheets untouched and clean. At the far end of the room was a desk, also empty, and two large doors… the only way out. Everything was quiet and smelt clinically clean. _I'm in the hospital wing. I'm in a bed. I'm still at Hogwarts. What happened and why cant I fucking move? Merlin, my ribs are on fire._

The instinct to survive and be set free from this poisonous school kicked in and sent Bellatrix into overdrive. With every ounce of energy she had left the witch threw herself forward from the bed her body lay upon. Over and over again she tried, legs kicking out, hands screwing into fists as invisible forces kept her bound to the bedding below. Her body ached, ribs screaming and pleaded with her over and over again to stop, to give in to the tiredness and rest, but such a witch would never allow that. The bed rattled as the iron headboard repeatedly hit the wall behind. Bellatrix Lestrange would not give in!

"Stop, you're going to hurt yourself!"

All at once the focus came off of the invisible chains around her wrists and legs as those same black eyes flashed upwards towards the shadow that came to linger above. There was that same bushy hair.. the smell of rose water invading Bellatrix's senses, her pupils dilated and expanded all at once. A soft voice, warm breath mixed with spearmint toothpaste and quiet, gentle hands reaching forward to rest upon the struggling pureblood's shoulder.

_Oh no little liar, not this time. Vile girl. Flithy little -_

"Mudblood! Get your _dirty _hands way from me now!" The serpent rose from within and hissed, beaded tail rattling its warning. Bellatrix had never felt anger like this before. Oh, she wanted to kill the girl in the most violent of ways possible, rip out her throat, tear her from limb to limb, make her beg for death as unworthy blood spilt all over Hogwarts floors. "I'll _kill _you if you come near me again, do you understand?!" Bellatrix finished her threat by sending spit in the direction Lyra.. Hermione.. stood, yet the girl was too quick and jumped aside before it could land upon those ugly red Gryffindor robes.

The more Bellatrix struggled the more helpless Hermione felt. She had wanted nothing more than to free the woman she had called her lover less than a few weeks ago, but Dumbledore had forbidden it completely and bound Bellatrix Lestrange with his own powerful spells, ones that could not be released without his approval. The young lioness could only now watch as Bellatrix threw herself around helplessly, the pain must've been unbearable.

It was only hours ago that Hermione Granger almost lost her life.

After returning to Hogwarts from her second life it wasn't hard to see that there was something missing in her life. Of course she had missed Harry and Ron, reuniting with them after being away for so long felt like coming home.. but she was coming home alone. When Dumbledore's powerful magic had called his loyal student back he came to find Hermione sobbing upon the floor of his office. Everything felt empty. Without Bellatrix there was nothing. The excitement and danger of seeing the beautiful dark haired witch had vanished and Hermione found it hard to fall back into the flow of school life. The halls, that she once walked with the most powerful witch that would ever walk this planet, lost the passion Hermione had felt.

It was Harry who noticed her lack of absence in their heated debates about Voldemort, Draco Malfoy and Death Eaters. As soon as the Lestrange's were mentioned Hermione all but ran from the Common Room with the excuse she had to go to the library or had accidentally left notes behind in a previous class, but no matter how much he asked if she was okay or needed to talk it was clear to see Hermione had no interest in opening up to one of her best friends. Since returning back from her family emergency, something else she didn't wish to speak of, there was no doubt Hermione had closed herself off from the rest of the world.

Hermione was mourning her loss. She pined for Bellatrix Black more than anything else in this world.

Finding out that the dark goddess had not heeded her warning of staying away from Rodolphus Lestrange tore at Hermione's heartstrings. There was no doubt in Hermione's young mind that Bellatrix had been abused by her husband, whether it be physically or mentally. He was a creature filled with a deeper darkness than she could've ever imagined to begin with. His face was on every wanted poster, the reward for his life or dead body increasing with each muggle death caused by his hand. Bellatrix was a strong woman and could hold her own, Hermione never doubted that, but there was something about Lestrange that summoned demons from the blackest pits of fiery inferno. Together the couple were toxic and there was nothing Hermione would not do now to save the girl she loved from this darkness.

It was only hours ago that Hermione Granger lost her life as Bellatrix Lestrange cast a curse so powerful it had almost torn Dumbledore's office in half. Thank Merlin that the headmaster had been at the ready, his wand still drawn as Hermione revealed her true self to Bellatrix. As green filled the room Albus lifted a shield up from the ground, shielding himself, Narcissa and Hermione from the spell erupting from Bellatrix's raven clawed wand.

Screams that Hermione had never heard before vibrated her in ears as Dumbledore's magical defence took the force of the curse laced with dark magic. Even when the young Gryffindor fell to her knees, hands pressing tightly against her ears, she could still hear them. She could hear Bellatrix, her cries close to those of a wounded animal and it made Hermione's heart ache.

Everything was green and red.

Red? Yes, her left hand was covered in blood. A cut, behind her ear. Bellatrix's curse had bounced off the shield and nicked Hermione's skin. Cursed magic left scars.

Another bang filled the room and then the trembling came to a stand still.

_Wait, who is that on the floor? No, no, not Bellatrix!_

She was on the floor. A mass of black that wasn't moving, but she was breathing.. right? The rebounding curse had shot backwards, hitting Bellatrix along the left side of her body. Now she lay motionless along the floor. Once again the screams started but this time they came from Hermione and quickly became sobs as the protective shield around her dissolved away. Narcissa was the first one up from the dusty rubble around her ankles, rushing to aid her eldest sister, the material of her silk dress torn at the ends.

Hermione's whole aching body pleaded with her to stop as she arose from the ground and stumbled behind Narcissa in a desperate attempt to help in any way she possibly could. Each little trip of her feet took her closer and closer, black becoming darker and darker as she took in the form of Bellatrix Lestrange lying peacefully on the ground.

"B-Bella?"

"She's alive." Narcissa breathed, her wand and body crouched protectively over her sibling. "She's injured.. left ribs, two of them, broken.. bad bruising.. but alive. She'll be alright."

A sob of relief parted Hermione's lips as she threw herself down the other side of Narcissa, her eyes drifting upwards towards Bellatrix's beautiful face. The bloodied left hand reached forwards to brush away a black curl that had floated over the unconscious witches face. There was a cut on her full lips and a bruise blossoming along her forehead. Hermione had forgotten how divine the heiress of the Black Family was when her eyes were closed to the world and the torment of her dark soul could no longer trouble her. Hermione was so lost in that breathtaking face that she barely heard Dumbledore behind herself and Narcissa, his gentle cough parting them both from different thoughts.

"Perhaps it would be best if we took Madame Lestrange to the Hospital Wing, she will be in safe hands with Madame Pomfrey who I have no doubt will be able to work her magic on Bellatrix's wounds." Blue eyes turned towards Hermione. "And we should get that cut seen to Miss Granger, it wouldn't do good to leave it unattended. Come now, let's get you both on the mend."

It was only hours ago that Hermione Granger lost her life. And she would do it all over again just to see Bellatrix once more.

The movements of the bed became louder as the stone below each leg started to chip away. The panic to be set free started to spread across Bellatrix's face. There was only thing that could help her now.

"My wand, Mudblood, where is it?!"

"I-I think that Professor Dumbledore has it."

"_He took my wand?!" _A dragon spread its wings within Bellatrix's chest and roared its fiery roar. Her body threw itself back and forth, side to side, the bindings around her wrists and ankles were started to cause ugly red welts along deathly pale skin. "How dare - that half dead fucking - I'll kill him along with you Mudblood!"

"Please, stop Bellatrix! You're bound with magic, it tightens the more you move!" Once more Hermione's hand shot out and grasped at a shaking shoulder.

"Don't you dare come near me! Liar! Liar! Filth!"

This time Bellatrix's threats would not stop the lioness. Fingers tightened around that perfectly curved shoulder and forced it back down onto the bed below. She was a Gryffindor. Strong and brave, and she knew Bellatrix better than anyone else in this world could possibly dare to imagine.

Disgust filled Bellatrix's eyes as they flew open to Hermione's unwanted hand upon the expensive black material of her dress. Did the girl just _touch_ her? The sadistic animal within begged to be set free from its cage, its devilish fangs chewing at the bars that kept it locked away. Just one bite and the girl would be dead! Yes, blood everywhere. Such filthy blood from a filthy little girl. She had to know her place after everything she had put Bellatrix through. Bellatrix would never forgive and never forget.

_"__HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME, YOU DIRTY LITTLE CUN-"_

"NO! STOP THIS, IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I TRIED TO COME BACK!"

Sudden silence came for a mere second before the sounds of heightened breathing slipped into the void. Both female's started to feel the effects of adrenaline as it raced through their veins, like a drug addicted finally taking a hit of what they craved the most. The world around them became numb, slipping away to nothingness as violent onyx eyes burnt through brown. For the first time since she had awoken Bellatrix stopped pulling at her invisible chains.

"_What?_ You left, this was all just some stupid game for you, wasn't it? Dumbledore sending along his favourite pet to do his bidding. Or perhaps you're a sick little girl who likes bedding the bad guys. Was it good enough for you, Mudblood?"

Hermione cleared her throat and released her fingers. She could feel how the witches body had become tense, but at least she was listening. "I tried so hard. As soon as I came back to my time I pleaded with Dumbledore to send me back to you.. but he claimed it was too dangerous, that time itself had already been altered too much, and if I tried to change any more that I could hurt myself, or you, along the way." Hermione's big brown eyes flicked quickly over Bellatrix's emotionless face. God, she was so perfect that it was borderline painful to be around someone filled with such glamour and beauty.

She waited for the screaming, the thrashing and threats of death if the crazed witch was not released in that very moment, but they never came. Instead Bellarix started to laugh, throwing her head back against the pillow. Each chuckle grew deeper and darker till they turned into a demonic cackle.

Hermione couldn't help but take a step back as the follower of Voldemort flung herself forward towards the girl once more, bed rattling and bindings tightening. "How long has it taken you to come up with such a wicked little lie, Mudblood?" Bellatrix's eyes burned with pleasure as she took in how the girl flinched each time her worthless blood was insulted. "Have you been rehearsing since you got back all those mere weeks ago, or are you repeating what Dumbledore has told you? Did you truly think that you could've changed me, I'm Bellatrix _fucking _Black you stupid little girl! You failed your fucking mission!"

_She's just upset, that's all. Her whole world has been changed in the space of a few hours.. let her vent Hermione, you'll be just fine. She's bound to the bed, she cannot hurt you in Hogwarts. Just tell her the truth. Let her be angry. Remember what she did for you in her youth. _Hermione tried to focus on her breathing, she wouldn't show fear in front of the woman with whom she had shared a bed with.

"I'm still true and loyal to My Lord! He will rise above you all, you'll all be put into your places.. even you, _Muddy._ Maybe my Lord will let me keep you alive for just a little longer so I can play with you. You'd like that, wouldn't you? The things I would do to you, the pain I would cause!" Bellatrix wiggled about with childish excitement as violent thoughts filled her mind. There would always be something deeply twisted within her, calling out to be set free and take its rightful place at its mistress' side. "And then - oh, Muddy you're going to love this one! I'll - "

"Shut up!"

"I beg -"

"I said shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut the _fuck_ up!" The lioness finally found her bite, her regal head rising itself from the shadows to take on the hissing serpent lain on the bed. Hermione Granger would not be walked over, never again! Throughout her whole childhood it seemed as if everyone had something negative to say towards her. As a child she was too bossy when she wanted to do things her own way, as a teenager they claimed that there must've been something wrong with her if she chose studying over boys, but maybe that was all down to the blood that pounded throughout her body? Who would ever want a Mudblood? Slytherin students had made her life hell because of it and Bellatrix Lestrange was not going to be one of them.

"I know that all of this has hurt you Bellatrix, it's hurt me too! Yes, I went back in time to do what Dumbledore asked me to do.. but it wasn't just to aid the Wizarding world, it was for your sister too!" Bellatrix's eyes changed, if only for a second, at the mention of her youngest sister. They seemed to soften before returning back to stone. Bellatrix Lestrange was a real life Medusa, serpentine queen and killer.

"Mrs. Malfoy couldn't bare the thought of losing you, she thought if I could go back and try to talk to you, give you some sort of hidden mention towards the future that you would create, that it would change your mind." Hermione could feel herself shaking and a lump growing in her throat. _Breathe, don't let her see you cry. You're a Gryffindor girl after all._

"My sister has always been a naive little brat." Bellatrix spat, her attention no longer on the girl stood next to her. With one last heave of her body she managed to sit herself up against the warped iron headboard. Her eyes darted below and above as she scanned the area for any sign of her wand. Lyra's story would not pull her in, she would set herself free of these bindings and kill the girl.

"Your sister loves you deeply, she would do anything for you." Hermione stated as she reached for a chair tucked along the side of the opposite bed from Bellatrix's. Its feet squeaked along the floor as she pulled it towards her hip and sat down in front of the dark haired witch who's own eyes contiuned to scan the hospital wing.

As a teenager Bellarix was naturally beautiful, but as an adult there was something even more breathing taking about her. Cheek bones that Hermione had once kissed become more visible and defined, a sharp jawline had developed over time and curls that cascaded down her chest had become thicker and longer. Her petite nose turned up higher than ever before as she spoke to those she deemed below her. The witch filled up the whole room with an aura of mystery and beauty. Bellatrix Lestrange had become the woman she had claimed she had always wanted to be and it took Hermione's breath away.

"Look, Bella -"

"Don't call me that! You lost that right long ago." White fangs flashed underneath a snarl as Lestrange's attention flicked back towards Hermione. Rose water invaded her nose once more. "And did I say you could sit besides me? Your filthy smell is going to make me heave. Get out!"

"I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving till you understand!" Hermione jumped up from her chair as Bellatrix went to insult her once more. The bound witch had to listen, she needed to know the truth. "I know I hurt you in more ways than one and I know what I did was wrong. I'm so sorry for everything Bellatrix, please believe that! But also believe me when I say… when I say… I…" The words became lodged in her throat. It was then everything hit her, not only did she was Bellatrix to hear the truth but she wanted to hear it herself.

Blood red lips curled into a wicked smirk as Bellatrix watched Lyra, watched Hermione, choke on her pathetic little speech. "Aw, poor Mudbaby. Cat got your tongue? Or perhaps you're not as good as a liar as you'd like to think you are. Now, get out before I take a knife to your tiny little neck."

The invisible rattling chains snapped Hermione back into reality as Bellatrix shifted herself once more in an attempted to get comfortable on the thin hospital sheets. "No," Shaking thick curls back her from face the little lioness took a step forward and all but closed the gap between herself and Bellatrix. She could feel the hatred radiating from the elder witch. Everything was Black, Black, Black. Everything was Bellatrix. All consuming and Hermione would never be able to get enough.

"It was wrong and I would do it all over again."

Hermione heard the sharp intake of air Bellatrix stole from between them, her chest rising and then suddenly falling. It was moments like this that Hermione remembered the most when they both shared a quiet connection in the past. There was a vulnerability to Bellatrix Black that was one of the purest sights Hermione had ever been blessed with, and it was moments like that she was determined to get back once more. Hermione Granger would show the world that Bellatrix was more than just a brain washed follower of Lord Voldemort.

"I meant what I said in that letter, _I_ _love you_. I think I loved you from the moment you first told me to leave you alone and I loved you even more so when you pushed me away to protected me from Rodolphus. You showed me who you could truly be Bella, and I don't think I will ever find anyone else in this world who could ever shine a light next you. Life has been so cruel to you.. I was only t-trying to help." Hermione's eyes blinked as hot tears rapidly built and threatened to spill. She refused to cry in a moment where she was meant to be the strong one. "Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. And I'm so sorry Bellatrix. I just wanted you to know that I will always be grateful for what you did for me, for allowing be the closest I've ever been to someone before. We had a connection and I know you felt it too."

Fingertips rubbed at the corners of Hermione's eyes, brushing the last of the salty tears from thick lashes. When they finally stopped burning her attention turned back towards Bellatrix, who had gone deathly silent, only to be greeted with the back of the witches head. It was clear to see she had nothing to say in return to Hermione's declaration and that this conversation was over.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave you alone." There was a moment of shuffling as Hermione moved the chair back to its original place, but her eyes never once left the thick black curls spread out along the pillow. "Please just try to rest and try not to struggle too much. Dumbledore said you wouldn't get into too much trouble for what happened, I'm sure he will have a plan for you and I know your sister wants to see you. I'll be back soon, I promise you.. I'll try make everything better Bella, I owe you that. Is that fine with you? Bella." Hermione frowned, tucked a curl behind her ear and leant closer to the bed. "Bellatrix?"

All at once the young witches heart soared. Bellatrix lay peacefully with her head turned towards the wall, both eyes gently closed as her breathing became even for the first time all day. The powerfully raw magic and constant struggling had finally taken its toll and the exhausted witch could no longer give all of her rage to the trembling little girl stood at the side of the bed. No doubt there would be a long road ahead that had questions along the way that needed answering, but for now Bellatrix couldn't care less. It was sleep she desired the most.

One last smile tugged at Hermione's mouth as she pressed a fleeting kiss on Bellatrix's head, careful not to wake the dark sleeping beauty below. The familiar smell of pine and expensive dark fruit perfume invaded the young witches senses. It was as if she was finally coming home. Bellatrix's skin was still soft and as cold as porcelain as before and Hermione knew she would never be able to get enough of it.

"It'll all get better soon, just you wait and see. I'm not going to lose you again. Sleep well and I'll be back before you know it."

For the first time in years Bellatrix slept without nightmares, the haunting screams silently waiting in the back of her mind.


	5. You Need Rest

For the next three days Bellatrix was kept bound to her hospital bed as Madame Pomfrey tried her upmost hardest to heal the broken ribs the witch had gained from her own wand. The cursed spell had left its mark, though Pomfrey had insisted to her almost impossible patient that it would soon fade away to nothing but a faint silver line. Though a mere broken rib or two was the least of her worries and Bellatrix Lestrange was easily the worst visitor to the ward the poor nurse had ever had.

Day one Bellatrix tried her damned hardest to set her bed on fire with wandless magic, but little did she know of the alert enchantment she set off when the first few flames started to eat away at the white bedsheets.

Day two screams of anger echoed down the corridors of Hogwarts as the dark witch demanded to be set free. The pain in her ribs had now spread down one side of her body, bruising blossoming like purple flowers along white flesh. No longer were students being treated within the hospital walls and a temporary ward had been set up closely to the Great Hall. Bellatrix was not only a danger to herself but to everyone else around her. Every measure was taken to prevent an outburst from happening again.

Day three Narcissa Malfoy came to visit. Hermione watched from behind a stone pillar outside the doors, waiting, hoping for any sign that something good would come from a sister to sister talk. Suddenly a boom filled the room, followed by screams and swear words of every kind. Teachers came flooding in from every direction, their wands raised as the hospital doors flung open, flashes filling the air above. It took three hours to settle Bellatrix. Narcissa never came to see Hermione after.

Never one to be put off, Hermione had tried and failed several times to visit the dark haired witch. Dumbledore, on the other hand, asked for Bellatrix to be given the space she deserved.

X-X-X

"But, maybe if I just took along some books for her, or -"

"Miss Granger, you know better than I what Madame Lestrange can be like. Don't you think, for now that is, that some distance between the two of you will allow Bellatrix to adjust? Besides, this is for her own safety. I know you think we are keeping her caged like some sort of animal, but those ribs will not heal on their own."

_True, Bellatrix never could heal herself. All those cuts and bruises and it was always me that had to make them better. _

With two big brown eyes Hermione watched her favourite professor glide from one window to the other. Outside the sunshine had be devoured by darkness, rain hammering itself against the glass panel of the office that student and master now found themselves in. Ever since Bellatrix had arrived at Hogwarts everything was dark, cold and full of black. It was as the earth could feel the rage burning inside the castle walls, everything shifted and spun into the madness Bellatrix dragged along with her.

"For now you must keep your distance, let Bellatrix come to terms with what has happened and most importantly, you need to let those wounds heal. You're lucky it wasn't you who came to blows with that curse, it was magic like I have never seen before. It was.. alive in so many ways." Dumbledore paused, his gaze cast out towards to Forbidden Forest as rain clouds consumed the tops of every fir tree in sight. Something flashed across those famously kind blue eyes and Hermione couldn't help but to open her mouth once more.

"It's because she saw me, isn't it? It's because she wanted to kill me." The leather books in the witches hands felt clammy, the fingers that held them in place tightened their grip. She had seen the hatred in Bellatrix's eyes that night she walked through the office door. It was nothing but raw hell fire that sprung forth and took its vengeance. "This is all my fault." Hermione sighed, bending down to pick up her school bag that lay to rest at her feet, today was not the day to be asking for Bellatrix Lestrange's forgiveness.

"Now, now Miss Granger, do you truly believe that you would be standing here today if Bellatrix wished to kill you?" A faint chuckle filled the void as the headmaster headed towards the large ornate chair tucked firmly behind his desk. There was something about Albus Dumbledore, an air of clarity, that soothed you so much you felt as if nothing could ever harm you again. Hermione trusted in the actions he took, after all, he had given her the gift of loving another person in a way she never thought possible. "You know as well as I do that Bellatrix holds powers in her that no one else could dream of. You have seen what she has held within her for so many years.. yes, I think if she wanted you dead you would be. That magic was full of emotion, raw and powerful, I don't think Madame Lestrange knew what to do with it when she saw you standing there, and as a result everything around us fell victim to her, but not you Hermione. Never you. Now I think it best you return back to the Common Room and rest."

X-X-X

After several days Hermione had finally had enough. The waiting was torture. Every day she paced, watched the clocks in all classes she attended, counted down every minute and second of the day as it slipped away without one word from her teachers, for they all ignored her constant requests to see the devilish witch who had stolen her heart those many months ago.

"I want to see her!"

"Miss Granger, I don't think that this -"

"No! I've done what you all asked me to, have I not? I have the right to see her! I don't care if she doesn't want me anywhere near her or that she doesn't even want to look at me, I owe her an explanation."

"Perhaps, on this occasion Dumbledore, we could permit Hermione the chance to see my sister?"

"Out of the question Madame Malfoy, your sister has caused nothing by mayhem since she arrived at this school. I will not put Hermione in such danger. Dumbledore, see reason, this is all madness!" This time McGonagall's furious voice jumped into the dispute.

Still Hermione paced, though this time she had got as far as the hospital wing doors. Only moment before her hand had been wrapped around one of the large handles, though they seemed to lock tight at her touch. The alarms sounded and once more teachers came rushing. No one was permitted to go in or out of the ward without supervision and of late students had taken an interest on trying to discover what was being hidden away behind those large oak doors. Little did they know what could've awaited them on the other side.

A sudden warmth took Hermione by surprise, her startled eyes flicking up to those of Narcissa Malfoy's whose fingers had gently wrapped themselves around the young Gryffindors wrist. "Breathe." She whispered. "You'll be just fine." The regal smile that spread itself across her pureblood face sent waves of relief through Hermione's very soul. Ever since her return back to the real world it had been Narcissa who wrote to Hermione or updated her with how Bellatrix was faring. Most of the time there was little to say for Bellatrix refused to speak, or when she did it ended up with violent outbursts. But Narcissa had her sister back and it was all thanks to Hermione. "Now, I think we all need to come to some sort of arrangement."

"Did I not make myself clear?" McGonagall snapped, her eyes flicking wildly between Dumbledore and Narcissa. "I'm sorry to let everyone down but I must think of my student. Bellatrix has been nothing but unstable, she almost blew Poppy into a million tiny pieces!"

"I understand your concerns Minerva." Dumbledore's eyes had half closed and he stood perfectly still between the three females, though his head turned briefly to the Head of Gryffindor House. He regarded her thoughts more than any other of his staff members, but she knew little of what had truly happened between Hermione and Bellatrix. Upon Hermione's return Professor McGonagall had been been told of the true meaning her top student vanished suddenly for two weeks, though Dumbledore kept it brief and to the point, but having Bellatrix stay at Hogwarts whilst she healed had unnerved everyone. 'But I do believe -"

"Oh, please tell me that this is some sort of joke? You cannot be serious Albus! Hermione should be protected, kept away from that wild woman, not thrown into that room like she's nothing more than a chunk of meat! I refuse to allow this to happen. Never in all my years have I -"

Anger had been brewing away silently in the pit of Hermione's stomach for days now. Every hour being kept from Bellatrix only added to the torture of not knowing if the black haired beauty was getting better or worse. Part of her started to understand how her school sweetheart felt when the darkness started to take over all that was good in the world.. Hermione needed an outlet and her teachers were finally giving her one. Narcissa's soothing whispers blurred into an annoying hum, McGonagall's concerns turned into spiteful hatred that started to chew away at Hermione's ear and for Merlin's sake why wasn't Dumbledore doing more?!

_You have a voice, use it Hermione! Be brave for Bella. Do this for her. _

"BE QUIET!"

All at once three pairs of eyes came to settled on Hermione. The girl was trembling from head to toe in a way that neither one of them had seen before. The once quiet and humble star student had finally found her voice in the world. It took all of Narcissa's might not to crack a smile as she watched some of that Black attitude shine through Hermione. Bellatrix had left her mark behind on the girl in the best ways, if only everyone else could see that.

Brown locks bounced each time Hermione trembled and her hands squeezed so tightly into fists she could feel nails digging in to palms of her hands. But it didn't matter, nothing matter right now apart from getting through that damned door to see the girl, the woman, she had fallen so deeply in love with. _Love? Yes, I loved her then and I love her still. I don't care if they cannot see that.. I'm getting into that door whether they like it or not!_

"Are you done?" She didn't mean to snap her jaws with such aggression towards her favourite teachers and there was no doubt in Hermione's mind that she would apologise later on for acting out, but if Bellatrix had taught her anything in life it was to stand up for herself and take charge. Hermione wanted Bellatrix and no one was going to stop her.

"Miss Granger…"

"No! You've all had something to say about Bellatrix but have you stopped to think about what _she_ wants? You've tied her to a bed like she's some sort of rabid creature! You've kept her here against her will and locked the doors to the world behind her. Wouldn't any of you start to feel a little crazy?" Once more the lioness rose from her slumber with a growl of frustration. "You all think you know what's best for her, but no one knows her like I do! Bellatrix's isn't a bad person, bad things have just happened to her and I saw her trying to change all of that when I was sent back. She's not a monster. Trust me when I say I know what I'm doing. Please, please just let me see her. I _need_ to see her. Please."

X-X-X

After several minutes of arguing back and forth, mostly between herself and Professor McGonagall, it was decided that the doors to the Hospital wing would be open to Hermione, as long as Bellatrix didn't rip her apart on arrival. The air around Hermione rippled as the wards began to lower at the touch of Dumbledore's hand against the wooden panels that parted them from the injured Black heiress inside. The excitement and unknowing was all too much, and after days of waiting Hermione could no longer take anymore, she squeezed between Narcissa and Dumbledore and threw the doors wide open.

Once more her heart took flight at the sight of midnight curls and pale moonlight skin. Bellatrix Lestrange was part goddess part panther and those nightshade eyes of hers could capture any soul she wanted, she need only ask for it. Hermione had never been interested in girls before, there wasn't even a hint of ever being attracted to the same sex, but there was something about Bellatrix that she just couldn't resist. The woman drove her crazy. There was no other witch or wizard alive in this world that could ever match such beauty and breeding. The Black's held themselves with the upmost respect, but there was an air about Bellatrix Lestrange that made her different from everyone else. Hermione had fallen victim to that as soon as their eyes had met across the Great Hall all those years ago.

Bellatrix had been placed into a different bed on the opposite side of the ward after setting her last one aflame but the view that came with her new surroundings was enough to take anyones breath away. The rolling mountains and hilly passages of the grounds stretched for miles in every direction in a sea of greens, browns and greys. Rain still poured from the sky above and the threat of thunder rumbled in the distance. For a split second Hermione almost forgot who she was here for till the squeak of bedsprings snapped her right back into the room and the reality she finally had to face.

Brown met Black.

"I told Dumbledore and my sister that you were not permitted to be anywhere near me." The snake hissed her warning as onyx locks turned against a white pillow to face her prey.

"Well, I asked for different."

"Well get out, _Mudblood_."

_I'm not letting you win this one Bellatrix. _

A small smile crept along the corner of Hermione's mouth as she allowed her eyes to run the length of Bellatrix's body. Her once tight and over the top black dress had started to crinkle from days of lying in the same position. The laces holding the material together were loose and the corset always wrapped so tightly around her waist had been taken away completely to allow her ribs to heal. Hermione had remembered when Bellatrix started to take a fancy to her corsets in school and for once it was something that Mother Black had approved of. Further up a flat stomach, a milk white chest that rose and fell with each graceful breath Bellatrix took. Hatred filled eyes would've stolen away Hermione's longing gaze if it were not for the shining silver jewellery nestled between two pert breasts. The very sight of it caused the young witch to choke back a sob. A raven skull on a black cord. Bellatrix had kept her gift all these years later and still wore it close to her heart.

"Are you as thick as you look? I said get out or I'll give you something to cry over!"

_Focus Hermione._

_Focus._

"No. I'm not going anywhere." Shaking her head Hermione took the last few steps forward and closed the gap between herself and the deadly witch pinned to the bed. It wasn't till she got closer that the red marks wrapped around Bellatrix's wrists could be seen. Her daily struggle with invisible bindings were starting to take its toll against her pale skin. It look far worse than the last time they had been together. "That looks sore." Hermione mentioned with a nod.

Everything was too quiet and Bellatrix too still. Where had her fight gone?

"I can heal them for you. I know that you don't see eye to eye with Madame Pomfrey."

"Fuck off."

"Bellatrix…"

At the mention of her name Bellatrix flung herself forward, fingers stretching themselves towards Hermione in a desperate attempt to grab at the girl's clothes or dirty flesh. It didn't matter which as long as she got hurt. The bed smashed against the wall and bounced Bellatrix's head roughly against her pillow as the struggle within told her to fight, to rip the Gryffindor filth from limb to limb and make her beg for forgiveness! "I warned you to stay the fuck away from me! I told you if I ever saw you again that I wouldn't hesitate to kill you, do you not understand anything I say you _stupid_ little girl?!" It was moments like these when Bellatrix Lestrange revealed herself to be that damaged, insane, unstable witch everyone said she was, but Hermione saw right past it. Even when the girl flinched and jumped backwards she refused to show fear in her eyes, even when Bellatrix spat out sickening insult and cackled wickedly, Hermione refused to stand down.

"I don't know what the rest of the teachers or you sister have been telling you, they've kept me in the dark just as much as they have with you, but I want you to know the truth.. my truth."

"_Your truth?_" This time the laughter became trapped inside an aching ribcage as Bellatrix tried to make herself comfortable on the bed. Every time she moved pain darted across both lungs and down her spine, yet the discomfort was masked perfectly. Hermione caught the split second flash of agony as the woman of her youth settled back against the headboard, but as soon as it came it vanished. _God, she's magnificent._

"You honestly expect me to believe those wicked mud covered lies that come spewing from your dirty mouth? I know what happened. Dumbledore sent his most favourite doormat back in time to try and meddle with events that had not yet happened in mine. My school years, the choices I was to make, the life I wanted… all of it was ruined by you!"

"No."

"_No?_"

"It wasn't like that Bella - well, yes, that was how to was meant to be, but after getting to know you everything changed." This time Hermione didn't allow the sarcastic comments to flow from that beautiful red mouth she had once kissed so many times. This time Bellatrix was going to shut up and listen to everything that Hermione had to say. "If you let me explain I will loosen your bindings so you can at least sit up. I've been reading and I think I know the spell Professor Dumbledore used. You of all people shouldn't be trapped like this. You've had too many people holding you down for long enough."

This time spiteful words never came. When Hermione rose her head she found Bellatrix staring at her through heavy eyelashes and shining black hair that had fallen over her breathing taking face. Whatever Hermione had said finally silenced the great Bellatrix Lestrange and for a moment the girl found herself melting away into the gaze they held. Seconds later Bellatrix turned her head back towards the window and Hermione found herself struggling to come back to reality.

Clearing her throat she sat on top of the bed next to Bellatrix's and her story begun.

"Yes I was sent back by Dumbledore, you've got that part correct, but your sister -"

A muffled pillow filled voice came from the bed, cutting the story teller short, but still Bellatrix refused to turn her head towards Hermione. "Narcissa came to ask your help to save her sister who had fallen from grace, blah, blah, blah, I know all of that Mudbood. Get to the point or get out."

Hermione couldn't help but scowl, her nose wrinkling as she resisted the temptation to bind Bellatrix's mouth closed for good measure. "Well if you stop interrupting me I could get there quicker! Yes your sister asked for my help and Dumbledore thought that if I managed to get information out of you that there was a chance of changing the future for the better. In my time you were becoming feared, deadly…. almost like you weren't human anymore."

The witch shifted uncomfortable on the bed, her fingers tugging at the lace pattern of the hospital sheets, if she hadn't agreed to Narcissa's pleas for help there would be no chance of Hermione sitting opposite Bellatrix as they were right now. Instead the eldest Black daughter would've become the monster everyone said she would be. "But the more I got to know you, the more you made me understand what real life was. I've been sheltered for most of mine, my parents have good jobs and a big home. As a child I never went without and when my Hogwarts letter came through I already had my whole life set out before me. But you made me want more. You taught me to be brave, to always keep my guard up and defend myself when it was needed. After awhile I forgot all about the mission, it didn't matter to me anymore when I was around you Bellatrix."

Hermione paused but for a moment yet Bellatrix lay silent, her dark emotionless eyes fixed on the rain as it trickled down the ice cold windows.

"I wanted to protect you from Rodolphus and I knew I trod on your toes far too many times, but I thought if I hinted of what an awful husband he could be that you would change your mind. I should've kept my mouth shut and let you figure out that one on your own, you're the smartest witch I've ever met after all." With a small smile on her face Hermione shuffled forward an inch or two towards the edge of the bed and stretched out both legs, there was little she could do to stop the content sigh slipping from her mouth. For a second Hermione could've sworn she saw Bellatrix glance backwards at the sound. "Everything that happened between us.. it was real to me. And what I said in my note, it's all true. You saw something in me that I didn't and it made me fall for you like crazy. Every little touch, the looks that you gave me.. every single one of those kisses…"

This time Hermione wasn't mistaken. Bellatrix had turned herself over completely and was staring at the younger witch with such force that Hermione almost had to look away.

_You felt the same way too Bellatrix, I know you did. Please don't run away from me when I've just got you back. _

Out of nowhere Bellatrix huffed, her eyebrows briefly rising. Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "I can hardly run anywhere when I'm tied to this damned thing."

"Huh?"

"Your thoughts Mudblood, they're practically screaming the room down. You should learn to control them."

Hermione couldn't stop the blush spreading across both freckled cheeks even if she tried to. Of course Bellatrix had learn Occlumency in her adults years, everyone had called her the brightest witch of her Hogwarts generation for good reason. "Ah, right.. sorry. I'll have to learn how to keep them quiet. I've never really practiced."

"Maybe get your big nose out of a book once in awhile and learn something of worth."

"Yes, maybe." White teeth snagged on a rosey lip as Hermione rose from the bed and reached inside her skirt pocket. "I meant everything Bella, even if you don't want to believe it. When I was pulled from you I begged Dumbledore let me go back, but he refused. I hardly remember writing that letter or even leaving, I think I was put into some sort of trance so I couldn't fight the magic drawing me back to my time. If I had my way I would've told you the truth Bellatrix, I would've told you everything so when we met again it wouldn't be like this. I'm sorry for what I put you through. I'm sorry you got hurt.. and I'm sorry about your ribs. I know they're hurting you. If there is anything I can do to help?"

"I think you've said your piece." Pain repeatedly stabbed at every nerve along Bellatrix's side each time she tried to get herself comfortable. The ward beds were thin and itchy and the springs of the frame kept digging into her back and hips. For days she had complained about it so much that Madame Pomfrey had had enough and added three extra blankets underneath the witch, though they still gave little comfort, it was no surprise she ended up setting her first one on fire.

Narcissa's visits only agitated her further. Her sisters constant apologising about what happened was one thing, but it was her every mention of Hermione that caused the injured witch suddenly turned from quiet to violent. That name had become taboo, a curse, and Bellatrix was sick of hearing it. Broken ribs didn't stop the room from becoming alight with flashes and smoke. Yet it wasn't even a week later and here was the girl, sat only meters away, declaring that all her feelings were true and pure. _And still I just cannot seem to throw her out of the room._

"Yes, yes, you're right.. I should let you rest."

Bellatrix watched as Hermione pushed herself off the bed she sat upon, her shoe schools clicking against the stone floor below, to snatch up the school bag left on a nearby table. The girl seemed to fill up the room more than ever. Her whole aura seemed to change and she was no longer the withheld little lion pup Bellatrix knew all those years ago. With a tilt of her head, hair tumbling to one side, Bellatrix studied Hermione, studied the way she walked, how her knees turned inwards, how her hair bounced gently against each shoulder every time petite hips swung. She studied each little smile, every look in those hazel brown eyes and rosey pink lips that had once spilled forth the most perfect little giggles into the Bellatrix's prefect room. It all seemed so long ago now.. _Too long, you don't owe her anything. You're a Black and she's a lowly little Mudblood. Get what you need from her and leave. Forget her. _

"I got these for you." A soft thud bounced through the thin wooden table at Bellatrix's side as three leather bound books now took their place next to the older witch. "One is about dark creatures from the North, one tells you how to brew potions from forbidden herb and flowers that can only be found in moors and this one.." Fingers ran gently along the last book, the pages stained yellow against the black leather. "I found it in the restricted section. It's all about the Black Family. I'm sure you know plenty about it, but I thought it would make for some good reading whilst you're stuck in here. I can always get more for you when you're done. Anyway, I'll let you rest now. And I am truly sorry Bellatrix, for everything."

Hermione turned to leave, school bag flung over her shoulder, before an impatient tut echoed off the walls. As she glanced back she found Bellatrix watching her with an unamused expression. "Forgetting something, Muddy?" When Hermione did nothing but open and close her mouth a couple of times she was gifted with a roll of black eyes. "The bindings, you said you would loosen them! And they said you were smart. I've seen a house elf with more intelligence."

"O-oh, yes! Sorry! Give me just a second." Once again Hermione reached inside her pocket but this time her wand found its balance between her slim fingers. As she fumbled Bellatrix dropped her head back into the pillow with a childish huff, waiting was one thing she was never really good at. After several moments of muttering to herself, rehearsing how to twist her wand to the motions mentioned in the books and repeating each word of the spell under her breath Hermione was finally ready.

"Just don't wiggle about too much, I haven't had the chance to practice on the real thing and I've no idea if there are any side effects."

"Side effects? What the fuck do you mean 'side effects'!?"

"Repar-"

"-Mudblood!"

"Exsolvunt!"

A silvery purple stream burst from the end of Hermione's ivy carved wand and latched itself to the invisible ropes keeping Bellatrix's hands bound to the sides of her bed. As the spell settled the purple grew deeper and darker and the red welts around both captive wrists started to loose their colour. Moments later Bellatrix was sat upright on her bed, the blood rushing from her head after a week of lying flat. Not even her ribs could stop the fleeting mentions of joy she suddenly felt. It was the slightest release, but it was one to be grateful for.

"Good, I didn't blow your hands off." Chuckling to herself Hermione placed her wand back into her pocket, shifted her school bag once more and watched Bellatrix get herself comfortable for what must've been the first time in days as she settled back against the headboard, plumping her pillow up behind. "Just don't let anyone else see you upright. I better get going before McGonagall skins me alive." Proud of herself and full of goodwill Hermione turned and walked towards to door she had been so desperate to open for the past week. _That was perfect. Everything went smoothly and you didn't let your fear shine through. If only Ron and Harry could've seen me make the wife of a Death Eater go quiet!_

"Hey, umm Beaufort? Granger? Mudblood? Yes, I think I'll stick to Mudblood."

"It's Hermione, but you can call me Granger. Or Beaufort till you get used to all these changes."

"Right, _Granger._" Bellatrix cleared her throat, snatched up a book from the side and stuck her nose so far between the pages that Hermione could no longer see her pureblood face. "Thanks for.. you know, the books and whatnot." She refused to see the stupid grin she had no doubt was plastered across the girl's naive little face. "Now bugger off before I set that bush on top of your head alight. I'm rather well versed in wandless magic, I'm sure you've heard."

"Of course. You're welcome."

"Mhm."

"Rest easy, Bella."

When the doors of the hospital wing closed firmly behind her Hermione couldn't help but let out an excited squeal underneath her breath before taking off down the corridors, a smile so wide on her face it stretched from ear to ear. Everything seemed to be settling into place. Bellatrix hadn't tore her throat out, in fact she did the complete opposite and listened to everything Hermione had to say. Still the days were early and the future unknown. Baby steps had to be taken when it came to the likes of Bellatrix Lestrange, but Hermione swore to herself that she would be there for every one of them. Besides, it wasn't all bad.

_After all, she called me Granger._


End file.
